


Eremin Week: Eyes

by ParzivalHallows



Series: Eremin Week October 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin's eyes is the focus, Before Eren met Mikasa, Kid!Eremin, M/M, Takes place when they were kids, Their First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last minute prompt added in honor of chapter 73. Eren and Armin + I looked into your eyes. It’s all about the eyes for this day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremin Week: Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally going to be a long story that ended with either Armin or Eren dying, but I decided to just focus on them being children back when their lives were good and sweet so... kid!Eremin everyone, enjoy <3 (and no, there isn't really any romance in it, they're too young for that)

Eren had gone for a walk when he heard shouting, and an occasional cry of pain. It took him a moment to realize where the noise was coming from, and exactly what was happening, but once he identified these he raced towards the noises as quickly as possible.

 

There were three teenagers, known troublemakers in the neighborhood. Eren really disliked them. He hoped when he was a teenager he wouldn’t be like them. They were laughing, and one of them was yelling “Heretic!”

 

They were kicking at a figure on the ground. Eren had never seen the person (he couldn’t tell if it was a boy or a girl from this distance) before, but when they looked up at him he felt his breath catch. Eren had never seen eyes so blue before, it looked like the sky had gotten bored and decided to hang out in that kid’s eyes. Eren could see the pleading look in those eyes, practically screaming for help, although the kid didn’t call out to him.

 

“Hey!” Eren shouted, and the teenagers immediately fled. They didn’t even look to see who had called out; they probably just didn’t want to get in trouble. Eren raced over as soon as they left, and knelt down next to the kid. There was blood from his nose and his lip was bleeding, but other then that and some bruises on his body he didn’t seem too badly hurt. “Are you okay?”

 

The boy nodded slowly, sitting up and immediately curling his legs to his chest. “I’m… fine.”

 

Eren looked around for a moment before sitting down next to the kid. The kid looked at him, his blue eyes huge, and Eren couldn’t help but to stare into them. Who had eyes like that? Really? Who was this kid?

 

“Why are you doing that?”

 

“Huh? Doing what?”

 

“…Being with me,” the kid mumbled after a moment. “Nobody wants to be with me.”

 

Eren felt his heart ache a bit for the kid. “Well I want to be with you. I don’t care what anybody else says,” he announced firmly. The kid appeared both concerned and happy.

 

“You don’t… you don’t know me…”

 

“We can change that. My name is Eren Jaeger. What’s yours?”

 

“… Armin. Armin Arlert.”

 

Armin Arlert, the boy with bright blue eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren was staring at the sky. Nothing really special, just another boring day. At least the weather was nice. That was always something, he supposed. He watched as the clouds slowly slid by, free in the air.

 

The brunette heard a familiar voice calling out his name and looked over to see Armin racing towards him. Eren felt a smile slip onto his face as Armin sunk onto the ground next to him. Armin seemed excited about something, and it probably had to do with that huge book in his hand.

 

Eren hadn’t really known how to read besides basic sentences, but Armin had brought books over for the two of them to read together and helped Eren learn how to read a book. Not that Eren really wanted to read a book by himself – it would be boring without Armin there.

 

“Eren!” Armin was beaming and held out the book to Eren. “Look! I found a book in my grandfather’s room, but you can’t tell anybody about it,” he added in a slight whisper.

 

“What? Why not?” Eren asked, his interest piqued now. Armin always enthused Eren to tell other people (which consisted of Eren’s parents since Eren didn’t get along with anyone else besides Armin) when it came to reading, but this was something new. He sat up a little straighter as Armin put the book down between them.

 

“Because it’s about the outside world!” Armin said, his wide blue eyes shining. Eren could have sworn there was a sparkle in them, he’s never seen eyes like his blonde friend had on anyone else. The color… the shape… it was just… Armin. Nobody else.

 

“What about the outside world?” Eren decided to humor him, at that point in his life, he hadn’t really cared about the outside world yet. He was content to live just as everyone else had for 100 years.

 

Armin though… Eren listened to his words, but he mostly watched his eyes. _There were fields of sand, flaming water, lands made completely out of ice, and water that was filled with salt called the ocean…_ It was interesting to Eren surprisingly. But what was more surprising was when Armin said that he wanted to visit all of them.

 

Eren wanted to tell him that was impossible, but when Armin’s gaze caught his, he found that he couldn’t. Eren glanced down at the book Armin had, the picture was on this “ocean” and he found that the color perfectly matched Armin’s eyes. Eren looked back into Armin’s eyes. They were… they were full of determination and happiness and Eren didn’t think that he’d ever seen someone look so sure of themselves before, especially when it came to Armin.

 

Eren realized with a pang that he wanted to feel that too. He wanted to know where he was going with his life. He wanted to know what direction he would take. He… he wanted to visit these places, but he would only do it with Armin.

 

“I want to go there with you,” Eren said, and Armin’s eyes gleamed. He appeared even happier then he had before.

 

“We can see the world together.”


End file.
